Letting Go And Giving In
by MichelleRae
Summary: Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human. Collab with Xo BellaItalia oX
1. Chapter 1

**This thing has been rolling around in my brain and wouldn't shut up until I posted it. Yes, I know I still need to update my others, hopefully this will help me get my muse back. It has the potential to be continued, I just haven't decided yet. If someone was to collab with me, I wouldn't be opposed!**

**Let me know what you think and maybe if I get whammed with a lot of love I may make it a story. **

**Disclaimer: As always nothing is mine. **

* * *

I looked around my room at all the boxes that were full of my stuff. I was leaving Forks. I had just graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in English. I was moving to L.A. to work at a prestigious publishing house. But that wasn't the only reason.

I was also moving to forget.

To forget that the one I was hopelessly in love with, wasn't in love with me.

His name is Jasper. He's my best friend. We met freshman year of college. Had most of the same classes and were joined at the hip. The more time we spent together, the more I fell in love with him. The day I told him would forever be in my memory.

_*Flashback*_

_We were sitting in our favorite coffee shop and I just told him why I was leaving. I was in love with him._

_He just sat there staring through me instead of at me._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to get up. I was half way out of my seat when he spoke._

"_I'm sorry Bella. I-I don't love you. I'm with Alice.." _

"_Yeah, I know." I choked out. _

_I walked out the shop and didn't look back._

_*End Flashback*_

So now here I am getting ready to leave for good. My dad was downstairs cooking dinner. He said he wanted to do something for me since I was always taking care of him.

I was making my way downstairs with the rest of the boxes when my phone beeped. I placed the box at the bottom of the stairs and took it out of my pocket.

It was Jasper.

**Can I see you before you leave? ~JW**

He had been sending me text messages and calling me ever since that day in the coffee shop. That was two weeks ago. I swore to myself that I was going to forget about Jasper Whitlock and move on with my life.

I chose to ignore it and put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. I put the box with the others and walked into the kitchen to find my dad putting the finishing touches on Grandma Swans spaghetti and meatballs.

"Smells good dad." I said sniffing the air.

He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I hope it's good." He replied while taking garlic bread out the oven.

I set the table while he put the food out. We ate in comfortable silence but I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Just say it dad." I told him.

He looked at me for a few minutes and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." He said, looking away. My father was never an emotional man, so I knew this was hard for him.

"I'm going to miss you to Dad." I replied.

He cleared his throat and just nodded his head. We started clearing the table together and I began to wash the dishes.

"I got this Bells. You go ahead and enjoy your last night here."

"If you're sure.."I replied.

He nudged me out the way. "Go."

I walked upstairs and gather my PJ's and toiletries to take a shower.

Ever since I got his text, Jasper has been on my mind. I keep telling myself that I needed to forget about him. He had Alice. He didn't need me, he had told me that he was going to propose.

_*Flashback*_

"_I've decided I'm going to ask Alice to marry me." Jasper told me as we were walking around in Seattle._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. "Really?"_

_He looked at me for a few seconds. "Yeah, I've got the ring already." He answered._

_I looked away blinking away tears. "Don't you think it's a little soon?" I asked. "You haven't even been together a year yet."_

"_Look, I know you don't like Alice, I have no clue why." I snorted at that. "I at least thought you'd be happy for me."_

"_I can't be happy about you making a mistake." I replied._

"_How am I making a mistake?" He asked angrily._

"_Think about it Jazz! You're "the Jasper Whitlock" heir to the Whitlock oil fortune. She's after you for your money. Why do you think she's always wanting to go do extravagant things and pushed you to move in together after only dating for 3 months?"_

"_You're wrong Bells. You're wrong."_

"_Believe what you want, but I won't be around when you see that I was right." I said and continued walking, ignoring his pleas to come back. If I did, he'd see the tears falling freely down my face._

_*End Flashback*_

I don't know how long I stood under the water before I realized it had run cold. I shut it off, got out and began to towel myself dry. I glanced at myself in the mirror and wondered why I was even hung up on Jasper. He'd never want someone as ordinary as me.

I got in my PJ's and crawled into bed, ready for my new beginning tomorrow.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I had just helped my dad load the last of the boxes in my truck when my phone beeped. I took it from my pocket and looked.

**I wish I was able to see or at least talk to you before you go. But, I know you're still upset with me. Be careful and I'll miss you. ~JW**

I decided to at least tell him 'bye' and that I'd miss him to so I responded.

**I'll miss you too. Be happy. ~BS**

That was my way of letting him go. In my mind anyways.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It was now my 4th week in L.A. and I was loving every minute of it. I started my job last week and it was everything that I hoped It would be. My boss Rose was amazing as was her husband Emmett. We had gone out a few times and Rose called me out on holding on to my heart for someone else.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright, spill it."_

_I looked at her. "What?" I asked._

"_You have had a bunch of hunks ask you out and you have turned all of them down." She responded._

"_It's nothing. I'm just not interested." I told her._

"_You want to tell me the truth or keep telling me that load of shit?"_

_That was Rose, blunt as ever._

_So, I told her. I told her every detail about Jasper. Even about Alice and who Jasper was._

_She sat there stunned, taking in all I had just told her._

"_Wow, Jasper Whitlock?" She asked. I snickered and just nodded._

"_Has he tried contacting you anymore?" She asked._

"_Yeah, I get text messages at least every other day. And the occasional phone call, but I let it go to voicemail."_

"_You should talk to him. He obviously has something to say." She told me._

"_I don't know." I answered._

_And I didn't_

_*End Flashback*_

I was brought out of my musings by a knock on the door. It had me stumped as to who it could be. Rose and Em were the only people who ever came over and they were on a date tonight.

I opened the door and almost closed it back.

"Jasper.."

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. But he was still dressed and sexy as ever. Wrangler jeans, white T-Shirt tucked in with a turquoise dress shirt over it, sleeves rolled up.

"Bella." He whispered my name.

"What are you doing here?" I choked out.

I moved out the door and let him in. He looked around my apartment with a smile. "It looks like you." He said.

"Thanks." I responded. "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

He looked out the window and swallowed. "You were right."

I looked at him stunned. "What happened?"

"I had gone out to make preparations to propose, leaving her at the house. I came home with roses, wine, the whole nine yards. I found her in bed with none other than Edward Cullen. I asked her how long it had been going on, 4 months she said. We had been together 9 months. She went on to tell me that if she hadn't got caught she would have married me and then divorced me and take me for all I was worth. "

He had tears falling down his face. He turned and looked at me and my heart broke.

"I'm so sorry Jazz." I choked out.

He shook his head and smiled sadly. "It's not your fault. You tried to warn me." He stood and looked at me a little longer. "It also made me realize something else."

I stopped breathing. "What?"

"It made me realize I wasn't in love with Alice. I was just settling. When you wouldn't talk to me or see me, it hurt. But, when you left; it was like you took my heart with you. I knew I had to find you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me. If you can't then I'll walk out that door and never return."

"What are you saying Jasper?" I asked through my tears.

"I love you Bella Swan. I love you so fucking much." He said.

I choked out a sob and started shaking my head at him. "You better not be just saying that or so help me…"

He cut me off by racing forward and crashing his lips to mine. I melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands in his hair. He had one arm around my waist and a hand on the back of my head, holding me to him.

We broke the kiss because of the need to breath. Panting, we both just stood there staring at each other; brown eyes meeting blue.

"I love you." I said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too, so much." He responded.

He started kissing me again, but this time more slower. I wrapped my arms around his waist, un-tucking his shirt. I snuck my hands under his shirt and started caressing his skin, causing him to groan.

He moved his lips down my jaw to my neck. He moved his hands toward the bottom of my shirt, he pulled back to look at me, silently asking. I nodded. My shirt was pulled over my head and he tossed it to the side. He began kissing my collarbone, down to my lace covered breast. My chest was heaving. I let out a long moan when I felt his teeth nip at my nipple through my bra.

"Please Jasper." I whimpered.

"Please what, baby?" He replied.

"I need you."

He leaned back up and whispered in my ear, "You have me."

I groaned. "Make love to me."

He took my lips in a heated kiss while unhooking my bra. I pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders and began pulling his tank over his head. He pulled away from lips long enough to help. After ridding him of his shirts I started on his pants while kissing down his chest. I unbuckled his belt and began to unbutton his jeans. While zipping them down, I noticed he goes commando. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged and gave me that sexy ass smirk of his before kissing me again.

"Bedroom?" He asked while undoing my jeans.

"The end of the hall." I responded.

He shoved my jeans down and helped me step out of them before picking me up and making me wrap my legs around his waist. We started kissing again as he started walking us toward my room. The whole time his cock was poking me in the stomach. Making me _feel_ how much he wanted me.

He laid me on my bed and slowly pulled my panties down. He sat back and looked at me.

"You're beautiful." He said before leaning down to suck on my left nipple.

I closed my eyes and rolled my head back. My hand found its way to his hair.

He moved his hands down my side, leaving a wave of heat and desire behind. I felt one of his fingers find my slit.

"So fuckin' wet baby." I heard him whisper. He moved down to my pussy. He took a long lick of my slit from back to front. I moaned and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He inserted a finger while tonguing my clit. He added a second and began pumping fast.

It was when he started nipping my clit that I started to lose it.

"Please Jazz!" I pled, I was so close.

My hands were fisting the sheets on the bed and I was bucking my hips trying to get what I wanted.

He added a third finger, hitting my g-spot just right. "Cum for me baby." He said and bit down hard on my clit. That sent me over. I screamed to whatever deity there was. And I'm pretty sure his name was Jasper.

Jasper moved up my body and kissed me while thrusting in. We both moaned at the contact. Me, because I could taste myself on his tongue and finally having him inside me was heaven.

"I love you." He whispered as he begun to thrust slowly. This wasn't going to be fast I could tell.

He kissed me from my collarbone down to my breast. I arched my back and gasped as he bit down on my nipple. He moved back up and kissed me while I wrapped my legs around his waist meeting his thrusts and my arms around his neck.

"Don't leave." I whispered

He put his sweaty forehead against mine and looked deep into my soul. "Never" He whispered back.

And as if those were the magic words, my world went euphoric. My orgasm washed over me in waves and I felt him cum soon after.

He collapsed on me, both of us breathing heavy.

I would breathe in.

He'd breathe out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I found someone to collab with me on this, so now it's going to be a multi chapter fic! **** Xo BellaItalia oX will be collabing with me on this story as well as Fear Doesn't Rule You. Go check out her stories and as always I love your reviews! As soon as the holidays are over I will be working hard on La Bella Vita as well as my others. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an even better New Year!**

**MichelleRae**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
(Jasper's POV)**

I hit the redial on my cell phone once again as I tried to get a hold of Isabella. I couldn't blame her for wanting to get out, especially after everything that had happened only days earlier between us. She had just graduated from the University of Washington with an English degree, so there was no need for her to stay. Sure, I was her best friend, but the whole point of her moving was obviously to forget.

It made me sick to my stomach when I think about what I learned at the coffee shop after I went out to buy Alice's engagement ring. I had been in love with Isabella Swan since we first met our freshman year of college, but never thought that she returned the feelings. So when I met Alice 9 months ago, I settled for second best. However, being a gentleman with morals, when I learned that my feelings towards Isabella were returned, I had no choice but to turn her away, no matter how much it truly hurt.

…_***Flashback*…**_

_We were sitting in our favorite coffee shop, Alice's ring tucked away safely in my pocket. I had to force myself not to get down on my knees as I learned that Bella was leaving, because she was in love with me and needed to put some distance between us._

_I had just sat there stunned, staring through her instead of at her. I couldn't just dump Alice because the woman I loved finally revealed her true feelings for me. It wasn't fair to her and I couldn't live with myself for hurting someone I cared about and who loved me because of this._

_When I hadn't said anything as I continued to think this over in my head, I noticed that Bella had started to get up out of her seat. I knew that I needed to say something and what I uttered next was the hardest thing that I ever had to say, let alone do._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I-I don't love you. I'm with Alice."_

_I watched filled with misery as my best friend's eyes began to water. "Yeah, I know." She choked out before walking out of the shop without looking back and leaving me sitting there, my hand in my pocket holding Alice's engagement ring, watching my best friend and the love of my life walk out of my life for who knows how long._

…_***End Flashback*…**_

I sat alone in mine and Alice's apartment, not up to going out or listening to Alice ramble on and on about something as I continued to mull everything over in my head. Since that day in the coffee shop, I had been sending her text message after text message, phone call after phone call, but had not gotten a single answer.

I looked out the big bay window next to my chair and sighed, deciding that I might as well send another message. I just had to see her before she left. I needed to at least say goodbye to the girl who means the most to me.

_**Can I see you before you leave? ~ JW**_

I continued to replay every conversation between Bella and I in my head, trying to see if maybe I missed some sort of sign or something that told me how she felt.

…_***Flashback*…**_

_After weeks of deliberation, I had finally decided that I would ask Alice to marry me. I had finally come to the conclusion that Bella and I will never be, so I might as well settle down with someone that I cared about and who loved me in return rather than holding out for something that will never be._

"_I've decided I'm going to ask Alice to marry me." I told Bella as we were walking around Seattle on one of Washington's rare sunny days._

_Bella stopped dead in her tracks and snapped her head in my directions, her eyebrows rising up towards her hairline in surprise. "Really?"_

_I looked at her for a few seconds, not quite understanding her reaction before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I've got the ring already." I answered._

_She looked away for a second and I couldn't see her face as she spoke. "Don't you think it's a little soon?" She asked. "You haven't even been together a year yet."_

_I couldn't help but to shake my head in exasperation at her reaction. "Look, I know you don't like Alice, though I have no clue why." She snorted at that and I couldn't help but to feel my anger spike. She was supposed to be my best friend! Why was she acting this way? "I at least thought you'd be happy for me."_

_She turned her head back to look at me with a fire in her eyes. "I can't be happy about you making a mistake." She replied._

_I could feel my anger rising as I retorted. "How am I making a mistake?" I could understand that she didn't like Alice, but still… I thought that she would look beyond the pettiness between her and Alice if it made me happy and be supportive._

"_Think about it Jazz!" She exploded. "You're 'the Jasper Whitlock', heir to the Whitlock oil fortune. She's after you for your money! Why do you think she's always wanting to go do extravagant things and pushed you to move in together after only dating three months?"_

_I shook my head in denial. "You're wrong, Bella. You're so wrong."_

"_Believe what you want, but I won't be around when you see that I was right." She said and continued walking, ignoring my pleas to come back. I didn't want to fight with her about this. Having her upset with me was more than I could bear._

…_***End Flashback*…**_

I was startled out of the memory by Alice as she crawled into my lap.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" She grinned up at me.

I couldn't help but to put my arms around her and kiss her on her pixie-like nose. "Nothing important," I managed to get out, knowing that it was a complete lie. I felt horrible, knowing that I shouldn't even think about lying to this woman in my arms. She didn't deserve anything less than total and complete honesty.

"Oh, okay then!" She shifted to straddle my lap and put her hands on my shoulders as she continued to speak. "I'm not going to be home tomorrow afternoon, because I have some shopping to do in order to update my wardrobe. Do you think -"

"Say no more, darlin'," I smiled as I dug into my pocket and grabbed my wallet, pulling out my black card. "Have a good time and get anything that you need." I encouraged her. She squealed and snatched the card, jumping up and dancing into the bedroom.

**._.-:'~ Letting Go & Giving In ~':-._.**

Today was the day that Bella was due to leave and I continued to sit in the empty apartment waiting for Alice to get home from shopping. I had plans to make for next week when I would propose to Alice and I was currently making the reservations at La Bella Italia **(A/N: Hehe!)** for dinner.

I checked my cell phone once again to check and see if I missed any phone calls or text messages from Bella and sighed in disappointment when I realized that she still hadn't gotten back to me. I opened up a blank message and began to type another message to her before sending it.

_**I wish I was able to see or at least talk to you before you go. But, I know you're still upset with me. Be careful and I'll miss you. ~ JW**_

I couple minutes later, I nearly dived for my cell phone when I heard it chirp, letting me know that I got a new message. I opened it up as fast as I could and read the six words that made my stomach drop.

_**I'll miss you too. Be happy. ~ BS**_

It was her way of saying goodbye and it absolutely tore at my soul to know that I would never see my best friend, my Belle, again for who knows how long.

**._.-:'~ Letting Go & Giving In ~':-._.**

Bella has been gone out of my life for four weeks now and so much has happened.

I was currently on my way to Los Angeles after getting her address from Chief Swan. It was hard to drive and hold back the tears, feeling like a total failure when it comes to the important people in my life. I should have listened to her, to Bella. She truly cared about me and tried to warn me, but I just refused to see it.

…_***Flashback*…**_

_Having gotten out of work early, I had just finished making the final preparations for tonight where I would propose to Alice. I had come home with roses, wine, the whole nine yards. I entered the large apartment, tossing my keys on the table and stripping off my jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack near the entryway. It was then that I heard some noises coming from the bedroom and immediately went to go and check it out._

_I opened the bedroom door and felt everything around me collapse as I dropped the bouquet and bottle of wine that we would have consumed before leaving for the restaurant._

"_Alice?" I choked out, startling her and causing her to gasp and cover her body that was straddling an equally naked Edward Cullen._

_How could she do this to me?_

_They both stumbled out of the bed, our bed, and quickly began picking up their clothes, which were scattered all around the floor._

"_What are you doing home so early, Jasper?" She asked as she shimmied on her skirt._

"_I left work early because I had plans to propose to you tonight!" Conflicting emotions ran across her face before anger and mortification took over._

"_Wait a minute!" A shirtless Edward interjected. "You two are still dating? Alice, you told me that you two were just friends!?" She didn't answer, just fiddled with her fingers looked between the two of us in mortification. "You know what, I'm out of here. Alice, call me when you decide which one of us you want to be with."_

"_It won't matter either way, because I'm not going to continue to have a relationship with an unfaithful woman!" I yelled._

_Alice's eyes blazed with fury and she balled her fists at her side. "You don't mean that, Jazzy! We can fix this!"_

"_How long has this been going on!?" I asked her in a hard tone._

"_Only four months," She admitted._

_I punched a hole through the wall before turning and whirling on her. "We've been together nine months, Alice! You've been cheating on me for half the time we've been together! What the hell? Is that what you've been doing every time you left to go shopping and came home smelling like cologne? I knew something was messed up when you said that you were just trying on samples to pick out a present for me. How could you do this to me? Why?"_

"_Jazzy, please! We can fix this! I didn't mean to!" She protested._

"_No, we can't, Alice!_

"_You know what, FINE! I hope you know that if I hadn't gotten caught, that I would have just married you and divorced you at the immediate opportune moment before taking you for all that you were worth! You were never anything but an opportunity at money!"_

_I swallowed stiffly at her admission and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I knew from that moment on that the only woman that I was able to count on was HER…my Isabella._

"_You know what…get out…don't come back…you're nothing to me and you never will be." I choked out and pointed towards the nearest exit. "Everyone was right and I should have listened. Get all of you shit and get out!"_

"_No! Wait! I take that back! Please, Jazzy! You know that you and I belong together! I only said that because my emotions had gotten out of control. Please, give us a chance. Let us work this out?"_

_I honestly felt like laughing at that as I shook my head and kicked her out of my house, my home, my life forever…_

…***End Flashback*…**

I pulled up to the address that Chief Swan had written on the piece of paper that I had engulfed in my palm. I looked up to view the landscape and saw that it was a beautiful Los Angeles town home that had a well landscaped front yard and was close enough to the ocean where I could hear it off in the distance.

I could only hope that when I finally confessed everything to Bella, that she would forgive me and accept me as I was.

I was extremely nervous as I got out of my car and cautiously mad my way to her front door, leaving my luggage in the car. I know that she had no reason to forgive my many wrong doings, but I prayed that she would.

The doorbell echoed throughout the house and I could hear footsteps making their way toward the door, where I stoop.

_Please, oh, please… let everything work out._

* * *

**Well?**_  
_


	3. Don't Shoot Me!

**I know I know. It's a stupid Authors note!**

**I'm going to be putting all stories but La Bella Vita on a temporary hold. I'm going to focus on that one along with Sassy Mami who is collabing with me. I'm trying to make it as close to how the Mob is as I can. So, I'm actually doing research for it. Forgive me if my Italian is a little off and if my Mob lingo isn't really right. Lol. I may be Italian but I'm teaching myself the language. I will pick up on my other stories as soon as we finish La Bella Vita. Thanks for your continued support and for sticking around. Also, thanks for the numerous favorites and alerts I've gotten!**

**MichelleRae**


End file.
